Devices and systems increasingly operate on digital landscapes to control their operations. Communication with and control of these devices and systems is through protocols and languages that are frequently unique to the device and system. Devices and systems are preconfigured for particular communication arrangements that do not facilitate communication with other devices and systems that do not share similar prearranged communication protocols. Devices do not share resources with, or dictate performance output relative to or between, other devices. Methods and systems to enable communication and control across devices and systems that are preconfigured without compatible communication are needed.